All For One
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= |-|Prime= Summary All For One, also referred to as Sensei, is the true leader and founder of the League of Villains and the main antagonist of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B | High 7-A Name: All For One, Sensei (Typically referred to as this) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Over a Hundred Years Classification: Human, Villain, Former Leader of the League of Villains Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Power Absorption (Can steal the powers of others), Power Bestowal (Can give powers to other people), Levitation (Via Air Walk), Air Manipulation (Via Air Cannon), Infrared Vision, Attack Reflection (Can reflect the impact of a physical attack back to the attacker), Body Control (Can coil his muscles like springs to boost his striking force and grow additional arms and protrusions), Information Analysis (Via Search), Statistics Amplification (Can improve his muscular strength with his Quirks), Bone Manipulation (Can grow drill-like protrusions out of his bones), Teleportation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Resistance to Blunt Force Injury, Damage Absorption, Clairvoyance, Limited Body Puppetry (Can forcibly activate other people's Quirks), Likely many others (He has stolen dozens, if not hundreds of quirks, but has not showcased many of them) | Unknown (All For One's abilities in his prime are unknown) Attack Potency: Likely City level (Capable of fighting All Might, however, All For One stated that All Might was holding back to not harm Bakugo, on top of being weaker due to giving One For All to Izuku. Casually pulverized several city blocks) | Large Mountain level (Damaged All Might in his prime and gave him a grievous wound) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely higher (Can keep up with All Might. Casually dodged an attack from Edge Shot) | At least Hypersonic+, likely High Hypersonic (He called his current form "slow" compared to his old state) Lifting Strength: At least Class M | At least Class M, likely Class G (Comparable to All Might in his prime) Striking Strength: Likely City Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Likely City level (Took a restrained All Might's punches) | Large Mountain level (Took All Might's punches in his prime) Stamina: Extremely high (Survived a long fight against All Might) Range: Standard melee range normally, up to hundreds of meters with certain Quirks. At least 5 kilometers via Warping. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: All For One is a sinister chessmaster, organizing multiple plans at once and putting contingencies in place well in advance, outwitting the heroes on multiple occasions (As seen when he discovered two of U.A.'s secret training facilities (The USJ and the Beast's Forest) and had the Vanguard Action Squad under Shigaraki's command attack the second location to abduct Bakugo and cause discord in the hero society). He is manipulative and a master of exploitation, as shown when he brought Shimura Nana's grandson under his thrall, with the latter virtually worshipping him in spite of the fact that All For One was the one who killed his grandmother. He also appears to have a nearly impeccable memory, easily memorizing all of the Quirks he's stolen and utilizing them in tandem to make himself a formidable adversary that All Might was only barely able to defeat in their final confrontation. Weaknesses: All For One is completely blind and is thus forced to rely on his Infrared Ray Quirk and his other senses to properly fight. He appears to have to make physical contact with a target to steal their Quirk, is a sadist and prefers to crush his opponents emotionally before killing them | Same as before, minus blindness Notable Attacks/Techniques: Musculoskeletal Coiling.png|Musculoskeletal Coiling Air_Propulsion.png|Air Propulsion ForcedQuirkActivation.PNG|Forced Quirk Activation In Progress... ForcedQuirkActivation2.PNG|Forced Quirk Activation Complete All_For_One_Grand_Combo.png|Combining Hypertrophy, Rivet, Proliferation, and Bonespear Air_Walk.png|Air Walk Impact_Recoil.png|Impact Recoil All For One: All For One's Quirk allows him to instantly steal people's Quirks and renders them the user's own. This Quirk can also transfer and grant Quirks (stolen by All For One) to other people, he can even combine his stolen Quirks to create powerful and devastating attacks. In addition, those who have their Quirk/powers stolen will be rendered comatose until All for One is defeated. Even then, the theft is permanent, and it cannot be returned without his consent. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability: *'Search:' All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, All For One can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. *'Warping:' All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Noumus to the League of Villains' hideout. Like Kurogiri's Warp Gate, this black liquid can also teleport people as seen when Katsuki is dissolved by the black liquid. This black liquid warping Quirk, however, has many limitations: this Quirk is not a co-ordinate based warping Quirk and can only warp things to and from his location. Also, the warping only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. *'Forcible Quirk Activation:' All For One processes a Quirk that allows him to forcefully activate someone's Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. This Quirk creates vein-like appendages that attach to the target and activate the target's Quirk. These vein-like appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. All For One used this Quirk to forcefully activate the unconscious Kurogiri's Warp Gate and made him create a portal. *'Springlike Limbs:' All For One is able to compress his muscles like a spring to boost the force of his physical blows as well as certain Quirks. *'Air Cannon:' All For One fires an air shockwave from his arm that was powerful enough to blow All Might through several multi-story buildings while enhanced by several unnamed strength amplifying and instantaneous impact Quirks. *'Impact Recoil:' This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to reverse the impact of an attack and make the opponent suffer from it. *'Spearlike Bones:' All For One grows drill-like bone protrusions wherever he wishes on his body. *'Multiplier:' All For One is able to grow additional arms. *'Rivet:' All For One is able to grow tough, rivet-like protrusions on his body. *'Infrared Ray:' All For One is able to see a very limited portion of the infrared spectrum, allowing him to compensate for his blindness somewhat. *'Longevity:' He appears to possess a Quirk that gives him superhuman longevity, as he has outlived seven users of One For All and has remained in fighting condition despite this. *'Shock Absorption:' All For One gave this Quirk to Nomu. It grants him the ability to absorb the shock of any attack, but it has a limit to how much it can absorb. *'Super Regeneration:' The second Quirk that All For One gave to Nomu. It grants him the ability to regenerate lost limbs, organs, and a entire body from his severed head. However, it doesn't work on injuries that have already developed scar tissue. Key: Weakened | Prime Others Notable Victories: All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's profile (Weakened versions were used.) Notable Losses: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Leaders Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Bone Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blind Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Tier 7